The Next Generation
by Chrisitn Mae
Summary: Story happened 14 years after the war. The kids are about to head to school. The kids are the same but the parents are different. Ships HG/DM, HP/GW, RW/LB, NL/LL. The dates and age of the kids might be wrong. This is my first fanfic! Hope you like it! March 26, 2017 DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!
1. Prologue

August 31, 2017 (The age of the kids might be wrong)

[Malfoy Household]

"You are the best wizard of all time, you can do anything handsome." Malfoy said to himself in the mirror. Little did he know that Hermione was watching him from behind.

"You? Greatest wizard of all time? Hah! I highly doubt it." Hermione said startling Draco. "Who got the highest grades in the NEWTS?"

"You" Draco replied rolling his eyes

"Exactly! Which makes me the best!"

"Next to me" Draco said softly so only he could hear

"What did you say?"

"Nothing" Draco replied while he exited the room smirking

"I cant believe I married that man" Hermione said to herself smiling

[Weasley Household]

"Wheres little Hugo Won Won?" Lavender asked

"I thought you were watching him" Ron replied annoyed

"No I wasnt! I told you to watch him while I help Rose pack for her first year of school!"

"Ummmm..."

In Perfect timing, Hugo entered the room holding a broomstick

"Daddy? When can I go to school like Rose?"

"When you turn 11 Little Bro"

'Thats two years from now" Hugo said pouting

(Did I forget to mention? The kids are about to go to school)

[Potter Household]

"James dear can you help Albus pack for school?

"But Mum!" James replied whining

"C'mon now James" Ginny said

"Fine" James said before going to help his brother to pack for his first year of school

Right after that, Harry came home from work.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look what I made for you" Lily said excitedly

Lily was holding a drawing she drew of her family

"See! This one is you, and this one is Albus, this one is James, this is mum and this one is me" Lily said

"Thats beautiful Honey, now can you call your brothers down for dinner?"

Everyone was getting ready for the next day because tomorrow will be the first day that the kids will go to school.


	2. Chapter 2- King's Cross Station

September 1, 2017

[Malfoy Household]

"I'm so excited mum!" Scorpius Exclaimed

"Its my first year of Hogwarts!" He added

"Now, remember to study hard and get good grades" Hermione reminded.

"Make friends with the right sort little man, don't go walking around and start making friends with the hufflepuffs." Draco said

"DRACO!" Hermione said while punching Draco

"Kidding! I was just kidding" Draco exclaimed "You didn't have to punch me so hard" Draco said while rubbing his arm

"Do you think I will be in Slytherin or Gryffindor?" Scorpius asked

"Gryffindor", "Slytherin" Hermione and Draco answered together

"No son of mine is going to that pathetic lion house!"

"Pathetic? You guys live in the dungeons for merlins sake"

"Yea! Beside the lake of awesomeness!"

"Why wont they just make hybrid houses? Scorpius thought while his parents argued.

[Weasley Family]

"Are you sure you are not coming to the station with us mum?" Hugo asked

"No Hugo, I have a lot to do in the house, now run along or you guys might miss the train."

"Hey Dad?" Rose asked "I am 100% going to be in Gryffindor right?"

"100%" Ron said smiling

[Potter Household]

"Alright little bud! You ready for your first day of school?" Harry asked

"Definitely! 100%! Absolutely excited!" Albus replied

"Move out of the way people! I have to meet my girlfriend Hope Longbottom in the train in 2 minutes!" said James quickly running into the wall in King's cross Station (I paired Luna and Neville and gave them a daughter. James and Hope are both in 4th year and again the age of the kids might be wrong)

The entire family went into Platform 9 ¾ and before Albus went on the train he asked Harry

"What if I get put in to Slytherin?"

"Albus Severus Potter, you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew." Harry replied reassuringly

Albus smiled and said his last goodbyes to his parents and boarded the train

NEXT CHAPTER THE KIDS ARE GONNA MEET IN THE HOGWARTS TRAIN AND THEN THEY WILL BE SORTED IN TO THEIR HOUSES ONCE THEY ARRIVE IN HOGWARTS


	3. Chapter 3- Hogwarts and Sorting

[Hogwarts Train]

"Can we stay in this compartment? Everywhere else is full" Rose said

"No, I don't mind" Scorpius replied

"Im Rose by the way, rose Weasley. This is my cousin Albus."

"Hey" Albus said

"Well, its very nice to meet both of you"

-Awkward Silence-

"Are you a first year as well?" Rose asked

"Yea. Are you nervous about what house you are going to be put in?" Scorpius asked

"Yea", "Nope" Albus and Rose replied at the same time

"Im 100% sure that I am a Gryffindor!" Rose said beaming

"Im not sure if I will be a Slytherin or a Gryffindor" Albus said

"Me too! My mum was a Gryffindor and my dad was a Slytherin"

"Whos your parents anyway?"

"My dad is Draco and my mum is Hermione."

"Ohhhhhh…. So you are Hermione's kid"

"Im Ginny and Harry Potter's kid"

"Im Ron and Lavender's kid" Rose added

"My mum said I would meet you someday!"

While they kept talking the Trolley lady arrived.

"Anything of the trolley dear?"

The kids got what they wanted and went back to talking.

"You know, my Uncle George swore he got a booger flavored bean once." Albus said

The kids continued talking till they reached Hogwarts

"First years over here! Over here First years!" Hagrid said

"Come on guys! Don't want to be left behind!" Scorpius said excitedly while pulling Rose and Albus with him

The trio went to the boats and were speechless when they saw Hogwarts. They entered the school and followed the stairs till they reached a bid door with a cat sitting in front of it. Few seconds later, the cat turned into a woman and everyone applauded.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! I am the headmistress McGonagall and in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join you classmates, but before you take your seats, you must be sorted in to your houses. There is Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now, while you are here your house is like your family. Your triumphs earn you points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup. The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily."

And just like that she vanished

After a few minutes and a lot of curious faces the doors in front of the first years opened and the first years entered the great hall and were amazed by everything. Rose was the most surprised by the ceiling and how it looked like the night sky.

Scorpius saw Rose's amazed face and said "Its not real the ceiling, its just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History."

"Before the sorting begins, I would like to say a few words" said McGonagall. (The rules and Blah Blah Blah…..) "Let the Sorting Begin"

"When I call your name you will come forth and I shall place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted to your houses" said the Charms professor and Ravenclaw Head, Professor Flitwick. (Don't ask about how Flitwick managed to put the hat on the students. Lets just say he Wingardium Leviosa-d it.)

"Rose Weasley"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Albus Potter"  
"SLYTHERIN"

The list kept on going until…

"Scorpius Malfoy"

"Hm… very difficult, very difficult. Kind heart, plenty of courage, not a bad mind either. Theres talent! Oh Yes! And a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you? Hm….."

"Not Hufflepuff, Not Hufflepuff"

"Well if you're sure…better be SLYTHERIN"


End file.
